Tough Decisions
by Rose Mistress
Summary: When two god-like demons come to Domino looking for Yugi, will he choose between coming with them or staying? Will other decisions be just as hard as this?(test story)


Zypher: Well, I had this story in my files for a while and I didn't know whether to post it up or not so I'm placing this up as a test story. If you like it then please enjoy and review.

Prologue: In the small city of Domino, Yugi and his friends spend their time together. But when two stray monsters start to demolish the city, what will he do and will he be willing to risk his life to help?

0

Tough Decisions

Chapter 1

0

Yugi watched as his two friends Jou and Kaiser had a friendly fight in the living portion of the game shop. They were all out of school finally, just graduating a few days ago. Other than the playful banter, everything was peaceful in the game shop until it was disrupted by a loud, booming sound from the city. Yugi looked up to see smoke rising from the city and they gasped.

"What's going on?" Diamond wondered. "We better go find out before whatever is causing this comes this way." Kaiser said as he came up beside Yugi. He nodded and they ran off into the city and into the carnage that is taking place.

0

A multitude of people came to see what could be causing such a problem. When they did find out what it was, they were appalled. There were two monsters demolishing the city and calling out for someone in a different language that they couldn't understand but few claimed it to be Ancient Egyptian. They weren't as large as people would picture monsters, they were the size of a normal adult male if not larger, but they were just as deadly from everything that has been caused

One had the body of some sort of worm like dragon, the scales gleaming like polished rubies and the two sets of spikes running down his back glinting dangerously in the light of the sun and fire. His face was human like in quality and some recognized the monster to have looked like the Egyptian God Osiris if it wasn't for the differences.

The other happened to be a complete dragon; his scales black as night and his visible eye an eerie red. He has spikes lining the spine of his back and those that were above his head curled down around the right side of his face like bangs. They both roared out and some of the people that still hung around the demolished area ran before they could be seen by the two rogue monsters.

"Ir nn StA." The red draconian monster whispered as he looked around. Some tried to figure out what they were trying to look for but other didn't worry about it as they tried to attack. But their attacks were fruitless as the two dragons retaliated and sent out an attack of their own which even the strongest of weapons couldn't survive.

"Ir nn ir pf m wHm-a." The black monster snarle as they continue to demolish the city, trying to find whatever they were seeking. Yugi, Jou, Ryou, Diamond and Kaiser arrived in Domino and gasped at all the damage that was done. Kaiser growled in anger. "We better find out what's causing this." Yugi said and they nodded as they headed into the direction where another attack was going on.

The two monsters continued to attack the town but the black scaled one lifted his head up and sniffed slightly before he grinned in satisfaction. He moved away from the building he was tearing into, catching the attention of the other, and he walked in the direction where he smelled the sweet fragrance of Yugi. He was coming their way and they smirked. They finally found him.

0

They stopped when they spotted the two dragons coming their way. Yugi stood up in front of them no matter how much the other pleaded for him to stay back. They didn't want him to get hurt. The red monster stopped before him and got on all fours, sniffing the boy slightly. Jou made a grab for Yugi but the other dragon growled in warning and he stood back. "Ntf iw biaw." The black dragon whispered.

"What is it that brings you here?" Yugi whispered, seeing as he was safe around the two dragons. "We have come here to bring you back with us." The dragon replied and the others behind him gasped. "Yugi! Don't do this!" Kaiser yelled. He turned to look at them. "Just wait a moment; this must be important if they came all this way." Yugi said and as much as Kaiser wanted to disagree, he nodded.

"What do you need me for?" he asked as he looked up to the human like dragon. "We have searched for you for as long as three thousand years. We have come from ancient Egypt to find our true mate and the guiding light has led us here. Are you willing to come with us back to the Egypt that is our home?" The red dragon asked.

Yugi turned back to his friends before looking to him. "I don't know. This is surprising that you would want me but I will come if my friends can come as well. I don't want to leave them here." Yugi said. The black dragon looked to the before he looked back down to Yugi. "They may come. I think they're may be some distant friends of ours that would gladly want to meet them." The black one said.

Yugi nodded. Diamond walked over to Yugi. "Are you sure this is a good idea? You don't even know their names." Diamond said. "How rude of us. We never did tell you our names. I am Yami and the black dragon is Aqua." The red dragon known as Yami said. He lowered his head down to Yugi.

"Now what is your name, little light?" Yami asked. "I'm Yugi and they are Jou, Diamond, Kaiser and Ryou." Yugi said as he pointed to each of his friends. Yami nodded. "Well, we better leave now. Your city will be back to normal once the portal back to our home is closed. We are truly sorry for the damages." Aqua said as they started to walk off.

The other didn't follow just yet for they were still contemplating over what just happen so fast and so suddenly. Aqua turned back to them. "Ii en." He said, nodding his head in the direction they were walking. "Did any of you understand what he just said?" Jou asked with confusion.

"He said come on. Now let's go." Diamond said as she and Ryou walked off, Jou and Kaiser running behind them before they were left behind.

0

Zypher: Well, I'm done here, if you like, please review. (if you know a site where I can learn more Egyptian translations, then tell me, please)

Translations

Ir nn StA: Do not be difficult

Ir nn ir pf m wHm-a: Do not do that again

Ntf iw biaw: He is mine

Ii en: Come on


End file.
